vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149187-achievements
Content ---- ---- I think some achievements are fine being tied to one character (like the leveling ones), but others should be account bound (like the "kill" ones). But really, achievements don't net you any rewards or bragging rights in this game at all so it really isn't hurting anyone. Chances are if someone got an achievement on one character, they are still as capable of getting it on another character. I also wish most titles were account bound as well. | |} ---- Capable? Certainly. Motivated? Questionable. I'd hazard a guess that most players would prefer not to have to repeat achievements on all their alts. I'm sure completionists will disagree as they're always happy to be sucked into an achievement grind. But everyone else? There's no real reason not to make most achievements account wide, it's the same player completing them after all. 'Bring the player not the class' and all that. SWTOR gets this right with their account-wide Legacy system where all alts contribute towards most achievements and can share titles earned etc. It makes playing alts much more enjoyable. | |} ---- ---- ... and dyes. | |} ---- Pretty much this. Reason why me and my GF don't do alts at the moment is because we do not want to redo all achievements and collections on them. | |} ---- Would be nice if my realm firsts were account bound. | |} ---- ---- As long as the rewards don't give altoholics an in-game advantage. In the same way altoholics are discouraged now, I don't want the reverse to happen. I don't count bonus XP simply because it would be really inefficient to make alts just to level up faster. Edited January 24, 2016 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- Pretty much this. Reason why me and my GF don't do alts at the moment is because we do not want to redo all achievements and collections on them. |} WOAH! I fundamentally agree with a lot of the things being asked for here, but this is an outright falsehood. SWTOR does NOT have account bound anything. You can (for a price) unlock certain things to your legacy. But dyes are one off items that must be purchased every time you want to use them (with only set channels might I add). Mounts are never account unlocked by default (barring loyalty rewards), even those from the Cartel Market. You have to pay to unlock them account wide through your legacy collections. Costumes, likewise, are not account wide. You have to complete the full sets of every piece of gear in your costume to unlock them in your legacy collections..... The achievements are not shared among your legacy (for example, my Sorc does not have the NiM boss kill achievements I got on my Operative), though there is a feeling of shared progression with the class abilities and Heroic Moment unlocks, and there are titles and achievements that ARE account bound and depend on making alts of EVERY class on both factions... this is not universal, and not necessarily a good thing. I HATE that some achievements are dependant on maxing classes on both factions (mostly due to the terribly boring stories in most of the Republic storylines)... It almost leads to a feeling of being forced to Alt... rather than simply making it enjoyable. Yes the systems here in W* can be improved... but for the love of Drusentity, DONT USE SWTOR AS AN EXAMPLE OF HAVING A GOOD SYSTEM FOR THIS!!!!! Edited January 24, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- Well my comment that you've responded to was about ACHIEVEMENTS, so most of the above response misses the mark because you're talking about cash shop items such as mounts, dyes, costumes and the like. I wasn't discussing the positives and negatives of SWTOR's cartel market unlocks, just achievements. Specifically regarding achievements in SWTOR you're not correct, they ARE shared across Legacy. I'm not sure what's happened to your own Operation boss achievments, but the system is working fine for me. I've just logged into that game and checked. My alts who have never set foot inside an Operation have exactly the same Legacy Achievements listed for Operations as my main who has done lots of Operations. This is the same across both Imperial and Republic, all my alts have the same Achievements score. EXACTLY the same. Same goes for Galactic Reputation for all the different factions, all alts contribute to reputation unlocks, which significantly reduces reputation grind if you play a number of alts. | |} ---- Either my Sorc, BH, and Jugg are bugged then (which to be fair, is not really a crazy thought. Still lots of bugs in SWTOR), or that's not the case universally. And again SWTOR isn't alt friendly, it forces you to alt to gain gameplay advantages.... IMO a worse issue than not being alt friendly Edited January 25, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- Are they on the same Legacy / server and have any of them ever transferred between servers? Legacy is not cross-server and I hear server transfers can cause issues. The original SWTOR content is very alt friendly. There's eight unique class stories and every class has 5 unique companions many with story and romance content. Many veteran players have played through them all. But expansion content is much less alt friendly because they have funneled everything into a single story that doesn't have much replay value and introduced new companions via the story which are the same for every class. I don't think there's a lot of gameplay advantages that come from having lots of alts in SWTOR. A few exclusive titles (but who cares really), the Heroic Moment abilities (which have been continually nerfed anyway) and it's nice to be able to use your whole legacy in a reputation grind (but gains have weekly caps anyway so it's not much of an advantage). Anyway. to get this back relevant to WS, I'm not suggesting a Legacy system for WS, nor anything which gives gameplay advantages to altoholics. But account-wide achievements and reputation would help the game I think. Reducing pointless repetition is always good in any game. Edited January 25, 2016 by Cern | |} ----